yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions Might (Jack Atlas vs Gozaburo Kaiba)
Everyone had just returned to HQ, Shima is seen in a hospital bed in the infirmary. ”Is he healing?” Admiral Monica asked. ”Yes, but it’s gonna take a while for him to recover, he’ll have to sit out the rest of this war.” A medical droid informed. ”And Playmaker’s sidekick goes down, FORGIVE ME PLAYMAKER!!!” Shima yells in disbelief. ”I wonder if you’re really Playmaker’s sidekick at all.” Windy wondered. ”He’s not, if he was, he be on his level.” Lightning told him. ”This might be our 1st loss in this war.” Koga says. ”Sir, everyone you’ve dispatched to deal with the enemy has returned, Chazz is sick, and Mai, and May both have sand in their shoes, socks, and boots.” A Royal guard informed. ”Bring Chazz Princeton to the infirmary, the rest of you can do whatever you want, but keep an eye out for any enemy.” Koga ordered ”Yes sir!” Everyone saluted. (Meanwhile at Shade’s castle) Chaos: My lord I have news Shade: Speak what must be said Chaos: Gozaburo is starting to make contact with the Guardians of Space and Time HQ Shade: Good (Back at Guardians of Space and Time HQ) (The three gunships arrived back at the Time Brigade HQ, Kaiba and Declan enter the control room and are greeted by Admiral Pierce who was with Koga, Jack and Yusei) Pierce: General Akaba, General Kaiba glad to know your mission was a success! Declan: Thank you Pierce, our teamwork was the key of defeating them, so how did the others go with their missions? Jack: They arrived after you finished your mission, Chazz is in the med bay hoping to get warmer and Mai has a lot of sand in her boots. Kaiba: I see, I'm surprised Wheeler didn't mess it up. Koga: You can be surprised on what you can learn now that we've taken some of the Shade's troopers, decks we need to make sure we use them for a good purpose. Kaiba: Well I say bring on Shade and his lab dogs, I'll beat them with one eye closed! Gozaburo: BE CAREFUL, WHAT YOU WISH FOR SETO! (Then the screens in the control room revealed a hologram of Gozaburo Kaiba, the former stepfather of Kaiba and Mokuba) Kaiba: Gozaburo!? Gozaburo: Hello Seto, its been a while! Declan: So you’re the good for nothing stepfather Kaiba told me about! Gozaburo: HOW DARE YOU, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME THAT WAY!? Declan: I’m Declan Akaba, CEO of Leo Corporation and son of Professor Leo Akaba! You sir are worse than he was during the Dimensional War! Gozaburo: I don’t know what history you had with your father, but I can assure you that I’m nothing like him! Yusei: GET TO THE POINT!!! Jack: What do you want!? We don’t have all day! Kaiba: Exactly, we have things to do old man! Gozaburo: Very well I want to challenge Jack Atlas to a duel! Jack: Huh? Me? Kaiba: So you decided not to target me anymore pops? Gozaburo: Don't worry Seto, our rematch will come but for now, Atlas, I want you to meet me at the volcano zone, don't be late! Jack: Heh bring it old man! (Gozaburo turns the hologram) Koga: Seems you have your location set Jack. Jack: Indeed I do Koga, Nitro, Speed! Get my duel runner ready! Nitro and Speed: Sir yes sir! Kaiba: I'd be careful Atlas, Gozaburo's deck is dangerous! Jack: Heh lucky for me with my new deck from Yuya's dimension, I'll send the old man back to retirement! (Jack heads down to the hanger bay and gets onto his duel runner, at the volcano zone) Gozaburo: What's taking him so long!? (Then he heard a duel runner engine it came to a stop and Jack glared at Gozaburo) Gozaburo: Ah Atlas, right on time! Jack: Tell me Gozaburo, the way Kaiba glared at you, I can tell your hiding something! Gozaburo: Guilty as charge, My boy if you want to know why! We must go back to where it all began. (A flashback is shown) Gozaburo: Before KaibaCorp became a place for fun, I sold weapons, missiles, you name it! But however I had another then just military weapons, I do enjoy a bit of chess. (Gozaburo sees an orphanage) Jack (VO): Chess? Gozaburo (VO): Yes it was second to my life, one day I gained a million dollars after winning a chess championship tournament, so I thought it would be nice to show mercy by donating my prize money to the orphanage. Jack (VO): Is that orphanage the small orphanage you met Kaiba and his brother? Gozaburo (VO): Indeed it was. (Gozaburo was about to leave the orphanage when the young Seto asked for a game of chess) Gozaburo (VO): I could've have left the young Seto be, I always enjoyed a challenge, but in the end Seto defeated I wanted to back out from the deal but i had to keep my word so I adopted the two boys. Jack (VO): I see that's how Kaiba knows you. Gozaburo (VO): Yes indeed, I wanted Seto as backup for my other son Noah. Jack (VO): Who's Noah? Gozaburo (VO): My real son, but however his body was injured in a car crash, but I then learned Seto was capable then I thought! (A flashback is shown a young Kaiba studying then another flashback shows Gozaburo with the two brothers) Gozaburo: Alright Seto, as of today your formal education is over, its time for you start learning lessons from the real world, now I have something to give you, I think you'll be quite pleased with it. (Gozaburo rings a bell and his servant comes in with $10,000,000 they were surprised at the money) Gozaburo: Relax you two, everything in life comes with a price so if you think I'm handing this money to you, then think again, I am lending you this small fortune as a test! Seto: A test? Gozaburo: That's right you have exactly one year to return the money to me, is that clear? But you must pay me ten times that amount next year! If you pass this test you will prove to me, you have the business skills necessary to call yourself a Kaiba it's all in your contract Seto pass and you earn the last name Kaiba, fail and its back to the orphanage. Seto: I accept! Gozaburo: Now that's a wise decision on your part, my assistant Leichter is the only one allowed to help you, you have one year to pass! Gozaburo (VO): And believe me Jack, I saw Seto gain more and more money as he rose his way to the top, he even bribed my top enforcers the Big 5 to be apart of his scheme now, Seto had 48% in his control but however there hope was for me. Jack (VO): What do you mean? Gozaburo: I was able to bribe little Mokuba into thinking he was giving me the information I needed! (A flashback is shown with the young Seto getting mad at Mokuba) Seto: HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!? MoLuba: Ow! Seto Seto: Tell me! How could you rat me out like that! Mokuba: I didn't tell Gozaburo! I swear Seto Seto: You liar! Get out of my sight! Gozaburo (VO): I knew that Mobuka would come back crawling back to me to make sure I stayed in control of KaibaCorp Seto: I have something to tell you, the Big 5 and I have decided take control of KaibaCorp Gozaburo: Wrong, but nice try see I knew about your plan to buy out KaibaCorp, but you were only able to buy 49%. And I'm afraid that leaves me with 51, you lose Seto the company is still mine! And as for you five as pushiment for betraying me your all fired! And I'll make sure you never work in this town again, now clean out your desks and get out of my sight right now! And don't think your off the hook Seto, you‘re heading back to the orphanage, where ungrateful little brats like you belong! Mokuba: Not quite! He's staying! Seto: What how? Mokuba: Easy because I'm giving my 2% to of KaibaCorp straight to you! Gozaburo: Your making a mistake Mokuba, remember how badly he treated you! Mobuka: Seto and I are a team! I'll never turn my back on him! Gozaburo: YOU FOOL! Mobuka: I have made up my mind Seto:You heard my brother now I’m the new president of KaibaCorp! (Gozaburo screams as this then the flashbacks changed) Gozaburo (VO): After that my life was never the same, I digitised my own mind, then a few years I hacked Seto's airship to my hideout, I was giving the Big 5 one last chance to prove their worth and Noah a chance to prove he was always my son! Jack (VO): Let me guess they all failed to do their part right? Gozaburo (VO): Indeed Noah: Fathers going to give me KaibaCorp, isn't that right Farther? Gozaburo: You had your chance Noah! Gozaburo (VO): Then Seto decided to see me (Kaiba kicks the door open) Gozaburo: Don’t you know how to knock!? Kaiba: I guess you didn’t teach me manners. Gozaburo: Have a seat, it’s time for a father and son talk Kaiba: Your little threats don’t scare me at all, So why don’t you let us go, Before I get angry! Gozbauro: Ha!!! You haven’t changed a bit, I know the perfect way to settle our differences, Do you remember the chess game we had, the day I met you? Well I propose a rematch! Kaiba: You are not worth my time, why would I want to play chess against someone who couldn't beat me as when I was just a kid? Gozaburo: What makes you think I’m taking about you and I playing another chess game Seto? Kaiba: Then what do you have in mind Gozaburo? Gozaburo: Take a guess, it's a game your quite fond of, Duel Monsters! Kaiba: Really! What are you up to!? Gozaburo: You seem mad, I thought you'd jump at the chance to duel your stepfather and win your freedom Kaiba: You thought wrong Gozaburo, you can't play with my life like it's a game! Gozaburo: Well that's exactly what you did to me Seto, on the day you stole KaibaCorp from me! Kaiba: How heartbreaking, you're here because I outsmarted you and took away your precious little company Gozaburo: I'm here because the virtual world gives me limitless power! Soon I'll use it to digitize the world but first I’ll get rid off you! Kaiba: And why do you have to beat me in a duel? To do that? Gozaburo: To humiliate you like you humiliated me! And once I beat you at your favorite game, I'll make you never stand in my way again! I'll erase your mind and reprogram you as my servant then you'll obey my every command just like the rest of the world Kaiba: I have never served anyone but myself and I've never backed down from a challenge either Gozaburo so let's duel! Gozaburo (VO): But however Seto defeated me AGAIN! Then I heard that Noah, placed my island on self destruction! I had to escape before it was to late! Noah prevented my escape! (A flashback is shown Noah standing up to the monster Gozaburo) Noah: I've sealed off all the exits, so there's no way you can escape! I'm afraid it's all over for you! Gozaburo: NOAH YOU CHOOSE THEM OVER ME!? Noah: At least they believed in me! I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt them, so I'm keeping you trapped in here! Sound familiar? Gozaburo: NO! (the flashback ends) Gozaburo (VO): I thought I was erased forever until (A capsule that had Gozaburo freed him when Gozaburo comes around, he sees Shade, Giovanni, Chaos and a silhouette of a woman) Shade: Welcome back Gozaburo Kaiba, did you enjoy your rest? Gozaburo: Who are you!? Shade: Now, now, that’s no way to greet me after I gave you back your body and mind, I’m the Master of Shadows and Emperor of the Shadow Realm, Shade. Gozaburo: What do you want? Shade: I want you to join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows. Gozaburo: Rainbow Disaster Shadows? Shade: That’s right, it's an organization that plans to rid the world of Pokémon, Duel Monsters and everything the Sailor Guardians care about.. Gozaburo: I’m not into that crazy stuff, I’m a terrorist, I only care about winning battles, defeating my enemies, and rising to ultimate power! Shade: I recognize your talents, if you join forces with me, I’ll let you take your revenge on your stepson, Seto Kaiba! Gozaburo: You can let me get rid of Seto? Shade: Yes, with him gone, you can run your company again. Gozaburo: KaibaCorp used to dominate the world through war and destruction, not fun and amusement, but when Seto took over, I committed suicide and digitized my body to the virtual world. Shade: Yes I’m aware of what happened, and everything else after all of that, so what do you say, will you join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows? Gozaburo: I will. (the flashback ends) Jack: Guess that's how you’re alive, and how Shade gave you your mind and body back! Gozaburo: Indeed he did, now shall we get started? (Gozaburo shows Jack a black and red duel disk) Jack: A duel disk!? Gozaburo: Yes indeed hope your ready to lose Atlas! Jack: It's on! Female AI: ''Generating Action Field: Crossover '' (All Action Cards are dispersed) Jack and Gozaburo: Let's duel! Gozaburo: I'll go first and I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards. (Gozaburo drew 2 cards from his deck) Gozaburo: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown, to draw 2 cards. (Gozaburo banished the top 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Gozaburo: Now I play the spell Painful Choice, its a magic card that allows- Jack: I know how that card works you old geezer, you show me 5 cards and I pick 1, that one goes to your hand, the others go to the graveyard, now hurry up and show me your five cards! Gozaburo: Heh very well then, but you won’t like what I have in store for you, recognize these cards? (Gozaburo shows Jack the 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One) Jack: NO WAY, THOSE ARE THE 5 PIECES OF EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!! Gozaburo: That’s right Atlas! I have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my deck! Jack: Not for long old man! I’m about to send 4 pieces to the graveyard! Gozaburo: Then what are you waiting for? Pick a card! Jack (thoughts): Yugi told me if all 5 pieces of Exodia are all assembled, that duelist automatically wins the duel, but if I can send 4 pieces to the graveyard, I’ll be at an advantage, but he's up to something, even he's not foolish enough to throw away his best cards. Gozaburo: Your just like Seto when he battled me, hurry up already! Jack: Alright I choose the right arm of Exodia. Gozaburo: Understood so the rest go to my graveyard, then I'll set a monster face and end my turn Jack: My turn, I draw! I activate Polymerization, I fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem to Fusion summon, Multiple Piece Golem! (A giant rock like monster appeared on the field) Gozaburo: Heh, yeah I can handle him! Jack: I not though yet, I special summon Vice Dragon by cutting it's attack and defence points in half, and to complete the duo, I summon Synchron Resonator! Gozaburo: Planning to synchro summon? Jack: You catch on quick for an old man, I tune Level 1 Synchron Resonator with Level 5 Vice Dragon! (Synchron Resonator turned into a green ring, and Vice Dragon turned into 5 motes which entered the green ring, then those motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon, Red Wyvern! (A ghostly like red dragon appeared on the field) Gozaburo: So you have 2 powerful monsters, that changes nothing! Jack: We’ll see about that, Multiple Piece Golem attack Gozaburo’s facedown monster! (Multiple Piece Golem attacked and destroyed Gozaburo’s facedown Monster, which turned out to be Right Arm of the Forbidden One) Jack: Why did you leave Exodia’s Right Arm on the field? Gozaburo: You’ll find out soon enough. Jack: Not before I do this, Red Wyvern attack Gozaburo directly! (Red Wyvern attacked Gozaburo directly, as Gozaburo’s Life Points dropped to 5600) Jack: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Gozaburo: It’s my turn, now that I have everything I need, I activate the Spell Card, Contract with Exodia, in order to use it, I must pay 2000 Life Points and have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my graveyard! (Gozaburo Kaiba: 5600 - 3600) Jack: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!? Gozaburo: Prepare to face the last monster you’ll ever see, behold Exodia Necross! (A ghostly figure of Exodia appeared on the field) Jack: It looks just like Exodia! Gozaburo: Yes it does and let me give you the tour on Necross' power, so listen carefully, the left leg of Exodia in my graveyard means Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards, the right leg of Exodia means that my monster cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards, the right arm of Exodia means that Exodia Necross gains 1000 ATK, the Left Arm of Exodia means that Exodia Necross can‘t be destroyed by card effects, and finally the head of Exodia meaning Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by battle! Jack: That's insane! Gozaburo: It’s over Atlas, you’ll never defeat me! Jack Atlas has 8000 Life Points and he has Red Wyvern and Multiple Piece Golem on the field, while Gozaburo Kaiba has 3600 Life Points and Exodia Necross on the field. Gozaburo: You might as well give it up Jack, with Exodia Necross on my side of the field, I’m invincible! Jack: I refuse to lose to you, I’ll defeat you here and now! It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate Card of Sanctity, it’s lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Both Jack and Gozaburo drew 6 cards) Jack: Yes! I summon the tuner monster Force Resonator! Now I tune Force Resonator with Red Wyven! (Force Resonator turned into 2 Green rings as Red Wyvern turned into 6 motes, the motes went into the rings as the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: Now from the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Jack’s new ace monster appeared on the field) Jack: Next I activate Cosmic Synchro Mirror, it lets me summon as many Synchro monsters from my Extra Deck with the same level ignoring their summoning conditions, Since Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is a Level 8 Synchro Monster, I’m allowed to summon as many Level 8 Synchro monsters as I want, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! (2 more of Jack’s dragons appeared on the field) Gozaburo: It’ll take more than that to defeat me! Jack: That’s why I’m not done yet, now I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Jack drew 2 cards from his deck) Jack: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Jack banished 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 more cards) Jack: Now I activate Double Summon, it lets me summon twice, I summon Chain Resonator! (Another Tuner monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Jack: Now I tune Chain Resonator with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Chain Resonator turned into a green ring, and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend turned into 8 motes that entered the ring, and the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! (Another Synchro monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Gozaburo: This changes nothing! Jack: Don‘t be so sure old man! I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss’ effect! Gozaburo: You fool! Exodia Necross can’t be destroyed by card effects! Jack: Who says its effect will destroy it? It negates the effects of Exodia Necross for the rest of the turn! Gozaburo: NO! Jack: Now I activate my facedown card, Revival Gift, I revive a Tuner Monster, and you get something as well, I revive Chain Resonator from my graveyard and you get 2 gift fiend Tokens! (Chain Resonator returned to Jack’s side of the field, and 2 gift Fiend Tokens appeared on Gozaburo’s side of the field) Gozaburo: Why would you give me more monsters? Jack: For my victory of course, now I tune Chain Resonator with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! (Chain Resonator turned into a green ring, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss turned into 9 motes as they entered the ring, then the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! (Another Synchro Monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Jack: Now I activate its effect, I tribute it to bring back the monster I really want! (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane turned into particles) Jack: Return to the field! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field) Gozaburo (laughs): You tribute a powerful monster to bring that lizard back, even if you destroy Exodia Necross, I’ll still have Life Points left, it’s over Atlas! Jack: You’re right, for you It is! Gozaburo: Say what!? Jack: I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend‘s special ability, it destroys all your special summoned monsters and you take 500 points of damage for each one! Absolute Power Flame! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend‘s arm turned into fire, then it punched the ground as the fire reached towards Gozaburo’s monsters and destroyed them, dropping Gozaburo’s Life Points down to 2100) Gozaburo: No, all my monsters are destroyed, now I’m open for a direct attack! Jack: It’s over, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Gozaburo directly! Molten Crimson Flare! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Gozaburo directly, then he screamed as he was blasted into the volcano, when sent flying, all the cards in his deck dropped to the ground, and then he fell into the lava as his Life Points dropped to 0) Jack: You lose old man! (Jack picked up all the cards in Gozaburo’s deck and held on to them as he got on his duel runner, and contacted Koga) Jack: I just finished my duel with Gozaburo, mission accomplished! Koga: Very Good Jack! Return to HQ! Jack: Yes sir! (Jack drove off back to HQ, as he was out of site, a few Grunts came by and found Gozaburo in the volcano) Grunt 1: He’s still alive, get a medic transport! Grunt 2: Yes sir, right away! (After a while Gozaburo was now on a med bed with the woman from the flashback only this time, she was visible her name was Dr. Darkstar, when Gozaburo opened his eyes he saw his body was different) Gozaburo: What happened? Dr. Darkstar: Your body was damaged by Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, my troopers were able to take you back to Shade's castle to repair your body but your lungs, yeesh. Gozaburo: Who are you? Dr. Darkstar: I am Dr. Darkstar, a scientist from Zenova, I managed put you back together as much as I can (Darkstar shows Gozaburo a mirror and Gozaburo now had a strange looking mask and an oxygen tank on his back) Gozaburo: NO! I am hideous! (Then Shade enters the med bay) Shade: Doctor has Gozaburo recovered from his fire injury? Dr. Darkstar: Yes he has sir Gozaburo: Take it off! Shade: Can’t, it’s permanent Gozaburo: What? Shade: No mask? No breathing, but don’t worry, I’ll give you another chance, I’ll give another set of Exodia cards, since Jack took your old deck. (Shade gave Gozaburo a new deck) Gozaburo: What more use do you have for me your excellency? I failed, and now I become this. Shade: Head to Duel Academy (ARC-V) and locate The Doktor, I have uses for his parasites, I’m planning on reviving the original Guardians of Space and Time, and with The Doktor‘s parasites, they be under his control, they’ll be fighting Koga’s new Guardians of Space and Time. Gozaburo: As you wish, your excellency. (Gozaburo rushed out as fast as he could, heading to Duel Academy (ARC-V) to locate The Doktor) Dr. Darkstar: I hear The Doktor has gone crazy since he was fired, because his lab was destroyed. Shade: I know, but I’ll provide him a new lab when Gozaburo returns with him. (Shade was about to leave the doctor but before he looks at her) Shade: And by the way Doctor, did you managed to get the old droid factory working again? Dr. Darkstar: Yes I did my lord, all the droids will now be loyal only to you even their former leader Laser Shade: Excellent work, I better be on my way, keep up the good work Doctor Dr. Darkstar: Yes my lord (Shade leaves Darkstar's lab)